brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:BobaFett12d/Archive 1
BobaFett12d's Navigation User Page Talk Page Blog Archives Talk Page Archive 1 You are cool!!! Dude iam ur neighbor!!!Spitefulbrakevan1 03:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 02:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) People are going to get you confused with User:BobaFett2. HI There! Nice to meet you! User:Fudgepie BobaFett12d, I'm Jangofett1217, nice to meet you son. Categories Do not add the Star Wars Images category to Star Wars pages. It makes no sense why you would do that, and now we have to remove it. See Brickipedia:Category Guidelines 00:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, the sets with X to X pieces categories are hidden categories. If you do not see it on the page, that doesn't mean it's not there. In addition to that, they are put there automatically by the set template-you shouldn't add them yourself.01:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) As I said, certain categories are hidden categories. You don't see them on a page. 21:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Standard Trooper Please stop creating Standard Trooper, as it is just a Clone Trooper. 02:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it twice. I'm sorry, I assumed that both times were you. 02:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Before you make your custom signature you should leave four tildes like this: ~~~~ LEGO Lord 22:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not great with teaching this sort of thing. I can give code for it, but there is a brickipedia page somewhere with information... 23:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Categories Re:R-whatshisname Regarding the name, we decided it is best to stick to the LEGO name as it is used by them. if you want, make a redirect of the "official name" and put it in a trivia or note section, but please don't change the name ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 23:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ratings * Please don't alter ratings, such as the one you removed from Commander Fox. Only members of the CCG are permitted to do that. Thanks, 03:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker and Redlinks Well, it's because there are so many links to uncreated pages there. Perhaps some link to pages that should not exist, or link to incorrect titles. 00:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on creating the 12,700 article on this Wiki. 20:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) That is awesome Congratulation Hi BobaFett 12d, How did you get two Grand Builder badges? That is awesome... Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 03:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Dacta Dacta is an educational theme. Not all Rattles are Educational-a lot were sold as normal sets. 23:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Probably not. 00:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hi, I have granted you patroller rights which will help you do more things such as making re-directs and more... If you would like to know more please look here. If you have any questions about the right, please feel free to ask on my Talk page. Kind regards. 19:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, to make a custom signature see mine as an example: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lego_lord/sig.1, and replace the "Lego lord" with your username, and then copy the signature's title to your preferences. If this does not work, please contact back, I'm always willing to help out. Lego lord 04:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I make one for you? Lego lord 04:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Would this work out? User:BobaFett12d/Sig. Lego lord 04:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Here it goes. -- User talk:Bobafett12d/sig.1 15:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) You will have to get into your preferences and add " " to your custom signature box and remember to check off that it is a custom signature. If you need anything else, feel free to contact back. For a photograph as an example: Lego lord 19:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Lego lord 21:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hey do you no where you learned alot about lightning dragon battle if you have picture please give link ps you are awesome LDD Colour I looked at the "Recent uploaded photos" and noticed an LDD minifigure that you created. How did you get such a shiny colour of gold? --- The dawn is coming... I have that colour but it isn't any more shiny than the others. --- The dawn is coming... Do you by chance have a Macintosh computer? If you don;t, what year did your computer come out? I'm wondering because maybe my computer can't read the shiny pattern on gold and silver shades. --- The dawn is coming... Okay then, Macintosh computers tend to have higher quality graphic cards. I guess I need one to see the gold and silver shine... --- The dawn is coming... Thanks =) Thanks for the smile, man! =) 15:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) LDD Flesh Just so you know, you're making your LEGO Digital Designer minifigures with the wrong shade of flesh skin. The right colour is called "light nougat". Lego Digital Designer? How do you do it?--Zombiejiger 18:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Applying printings in LDD No, you can't apply printings to those helmets, but how I wish you could. You can, however, make Captain Jag's helmet more than one colour. Creating articles Thank you for creating more and more articles but can you please put a space between the "=" sign and whatever is placed afterwards in the infoboxes? It looks more tidier and I don't want to be seen making a near pointless edit. By the way, I noticed that you added your username to my friends list. :D It isn't really a problem - again, I just don't think that I should make small edits like these since it still counts as a normal edit even though it is really small. By the way, thanks for your cooperation. Polls Hi, to create polls use the following code: Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 Which produces: Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask. Kind regards. 20:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) BOTM Hey, I nominated you for Brickipedian of the Month; would you like to accept the nomination or decline it? 04:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Alright. :) 22:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Set header I think that you are forgetting to put a space between the "=" sign and the theme "Dacta". External Links Remember to white External Links like " External Links " and not " External Links ". Thanks, and happy editing. Re: I didn't make it, Lego Lord did. He drew it in paint on his computer. So, if you want something fancy like that, you should ask him. --Cligra 21:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Navigation template You will have to ask SKP4472 about that, he made it himself. :And it took a long time to make too. 08:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) External links Sorry that I can't answer your question, I think you will have to ask Kingcjc or one of the other admins who created it. Thanks, I see that you were asking Cligra about that "birthday boy" torso for LDD. I actually made that torso myself for Cligra. It isn't in the LEGO Digital Designer palette. Navigation I have created a Navbar for you which can be found here. If you would like more links to be added, please tell me and I will add them for you. Kind regards. 08:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Try - cjc 10:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) BobaFett12d: Hi, I noticed Grevious versus Midas. I would like to know what movie that happened in. I am some what specular about it. Bub -- The Way of Life 00:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Man would that be awesome if it did happen in the films. Would you happen to know if it happened in the comic books? Bub -- The Way of Life 00:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks Your welcome :) Kind regards. 05:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) D Hi BobaFett12d, I see you are on, or were on recently. Thanks for all your help. =) Sincerely, 03:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Colours It has been quite mixed up if we are supposed to use the official colours from the colour palette or the common names that people would be more used to. Just so you know our "common name" green is "dark green" for the official palette. Here is the link. Thank you. ReallY? thats funny haaha 21:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Userpage link Hi, the page showing the instructions for LU mode has been changed, and the old page will be deleted. You have a link to it on your userpage, so I thought that you might want to change it before the page gets deleted. 21:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :The new page is at LEGO Digital Designer/Instructions for LDD Extended Palette. 22:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) How did you make thsoe self figs? Collector1 I'm Jangofett1217. Pleased to meet you son. heh, anyway, add me as a friend and teach me to do some stuff on my page and how to make pages. I bet you'll see me tomorrow. Se ya then. Well, some articles may need to be renamed or the links to these articles need to be changed in order to link to the page which we have a page for (sorry, that sounds really confusing). If I were you, I would just stick to creating articles and editing etc and forget about it for now. Once we have nearly all the Product articles (not including part or minifigure articles), then we can go through and correct them. 20:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture I saw all those photos on your user page and wondered if you would like these: , . 23:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) . Hey, how do you get those 3D minifigs as your profile picture? Thanks, --LegoPigeon 23:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Bricks Can you get Nuckels and Samokars heads or the spinners? 03:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You know the code for the picture on the side of a page, that moves when you scroll? When I try adding File:LDDScreenShot295.png|thumb, or any other LDD screenshot, it doesn't work..It leaves a white background.I know LDD screenshot backgrounds are transparent, and all.I did no editing to that picture, either... So shouldn't they come up like yours? :) I used the same code as you.....(Copied it from your page, actually....)..but with a different file. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Saddy99-something I took the photo off. Maybe you could put a watermark over the photos? If you want, I can do it if you tell me what you want it to say. 03:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: The King Fett Picture on the side of your user page.I can't get any pictures on the side (LDD screenshots) to not have a white background, even though the background is transparent... 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 19:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 01:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) HAPPYBRICK AWARD You have been nominated for thw HAPPBYRIKC AQARD! Congraduatlions!. (Sorry, I'm doing tyis on somdthing uda than a Computar0 Clig-League -''This is the CLIG_LEAGUE!'' 02:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) BobaFett12d upgraded knight Hello there, I noticed an image that you have uploaded for your user page, File:BobaFett12dKnightUpgraded.png, and I have a question about it: do you get that snake shield printing on LEGO Digital Designer? I don't recall that being in the palette, however LDD now has that expanded access. Or did you actually add that to the shield using other programs? I'd just like to know. Brickset and External Links Sorry, but you can't remove the Brickset section as about 95% of our articles (excluding minifigure and part articles) have pages at Brickset, unlike Lugnet and Peeron which only have so many. If you have any further questions, please feel free to contact me. Kind regards. :) 08:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thire/Jek Hi, sorry, I wouldn't know which Clone has which weapon because I don't have Star Wars The Clone Wars III. If you are sure that they are equipped with a different weapon then feel free to correct it. Sorry that I can't be of much help here. :) Kind regards. 05:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, what version of the game are you using? Because in console versions (I'm pretty sure all console versions are the same) Thire's definitely the guy with the Z-6, Jek has the rocket launcher, and Rys just has a gun (pretty sure there would be youtube footage if you wanted proof). 11:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Yeah, I know it's different in the TV series, but those are defintiely the weapons in the game, which is what the articles about the characters should based on :) 23:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Duplicates WantedPages lists not-existent articles with the most red links to them. This can be caused by templates with the red link in them (since such navigation templates are on a lot of pages). If the template has a red link to a duplicate page, you can change the link to the already existing article (if it is really the same one, eg. same set number and same look of the set). So WantedPages might list wanted duplicate articles. To get them out there, you need to click on the red link, then (when you are in the edit page) check what links to the red link (in the MonoBook skin it's to the left in the toolbox, I don't know where it is in the new wikia style; the "Special:WhatLinksHere/The article title here" should work) and go to those pages and change the red link to the link to the correct article. If there are too many pages with the wrong red link (and if the pages' title is nearly the same) you can redirect the duplicate page to the correct page, by creating the duplicate page with #REDIRECTLink to the correct article. You shouldn't redirect when the wrong page has a wrong set number for the right set, then all the links to the wrong page should be changed. If you are not sure which article should be redirected to which duplicate article, just add a tag with the reason to a page (usually the page is kept with the most correct set name and the most links to it). If you have got any more questions, feel free to ask. 09:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. WantedPages also lists duplicate articles, because duplicate article links can be included in navigation templates. So many pages will link to a duplicate article, putting it into WantedArticles. To get articles out of there, click the red link and look what links to it (via "Special:WhatLinksHere/The article title here"). Then change the link on all the articles. :If there are too many articles and the set name is nearly the same, you can create the duplicate article with a redirect. If the duplicate article already exists, you can remove the content and redirect too, or just add with a reason on one page, that's easier. Do not redirect if the duplicate page has a different set number than the correct page, it might be an other set or just an incorrect set number. 12:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, your signature currently violates Brickipedia's Signature policy. (Your signature has about 76 characters, our policy only permits 50) I hope it won't be a problem to alter the code to match our policy.:) 21:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The Star in the Barn.... After all your work, you definitely deserve this. :) --...Half Way out of the Dark... 23:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) MOCpages You seem to like LEGO Digital Designer. You should get a MOCpages.com account. 03:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) LBVG See LBVG BobaFett12d (Character) and edit it as you like. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 02:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) General Grievious (Golden) Could you please put your picture of the General Grievious+Midas in General Grievious (Golden), if so, it would help a lot. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 18:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: In his Profile, or Fig, box beside the "|image=", you'll have to switch to source mode. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 01:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archives Just create another page that is a subpage of your talk page, i.e. User_talk:BobaFett12d/Archive 1, and copy everything from your talk page and paste it into the archive. Hope that helped, 20:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Just click the redlink that I put on this page, and it will create it. 20:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC)